Giovanni
Giovanni (ジョヴァンニ, Jyovanni), also known as Sakaki (サカキ, Sakaki) in Japanese, is both a fictional character and antagonist of the Pokémon series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is the founder and leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket as well as being the former Gym Leader for Viridian City's Gym. He is also the father of Kamon. As the Gym Leader, Giovanni holds the Earth Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and specializes in Ground-type Pokémon, but his master plan includes collecting rare Pokémon of all types. Aside from being known as both Leader of Team Rocket and a Gym, he was known for being the first person to discover that Rhydon could evolve. Unfortunately, Giovanni has disappeared inexplicably after his defeat to Ash and his headquarters was destroyed, leaving Team Rocket disorganized and confused. However, he soon sets up a new evil organization named Team Rainbow Rocket in Alola and gathers all the other leaders from the past five regions. "You're just the players in my master plan!" :—Giovanni during "Double Trouble". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ted Lewis (English), Hirotaka Suzuoki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Giovanni is a tall, medium built, middle aged man. He has very short, flat, dark hair and small dark eyes. He also always has a sinister look on his face. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, with the Team Rocket logo on the left part of the chest, black baggy trousers and black shoes. * Hair Color: Black (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Varies * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As the manipulative leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni has a knack for being underhanded. His general attitude is untrustworthy to say the least, giving off a conniving or serious expression at times. Giovanni is a cold, cruel man, as shown when he commanded his Persian to slay two helpless enemy agents by breaking them in half. He does not care in the slightest bit in manipulating the innocent (Humans, and Pokémon alike) that were subjected to his own experiments, viewing them as players and mere weapons. It is revealed during his relationship with Pokémon like Mewtwo, Meloetta, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, that he sees all Pokémon as a source of power for his own will to abuse. Giovanni has a sinister, confident, and ambitious personality, Giovanni also shows without his hesitation to defeat his opponent and his Pokémon as demonstrated to Gary and Hugh. Giovanni shows his seriousness in battle as a Gym Leader when he faces Gary Oak in a Gym battle. He also shows his annoyed frustration towards Jessie, James, and Meowth due to their various failures because of the incident they made. When he was defeated for the first time, Ash states that his views on Pokémon led to his downfall. When Gary chases after him, Gary tells him about his reputation of 'Giovanni of the Land'. Giovanni smirks and asks Gary the importance of his own reputation. One of his commanders and executives, Sabrina and Archer, stated the Giovanni is a charismatic leader, allowing most of his subordinates to stay loyal to him to the very end. Giovanni also becomes knowledgeable on different criminal organizations from other regions. A prime example shows that he and his organization once confronted Ghetsis and his organization Team Plasma, and he also discovers the existence of Team Flare led by Lysandre after James and Jessie informed him about Team Flare and their criminal operations. Despite his ruthless personality, he probably does has a loving side towards his mother if he has any loving side. While his commanders believe that he only wanted to utilize his son as the heir to Team Rocket's empire, Giovanni actually wanted to reunite with his son before his death. Another example of Giovanni's caring side is when he aids Ash and the other of his allies in fighting the other different criminal factions and organizations, though this is likely due to his plans being interfered in by them. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Madame Boss (Mother) * Queen Boss (sister) * Kamon (Son) * Unnamed twin brother Neutral Rivals Enemies * International Police * Elite Four Pokémon On hand * Persian * Golem * Nidoqueen (♀) * Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Rhyhorn → Rhydon → Rhyperior * Dugtrio Back-Up Currently in rotation * Sandslash * Onix * Marowak * Hippowdon * Garchomp * Gliscor * Krookodile Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Giovanni currently travels with, but has not caught. At his hideout This section shows the Pokémon that Giovanni keeps at Kamon's House in Johto. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Giovanni's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. * Charmander * Beedrill ↔ Mega Beedrill * Kangaskhan * Machamp * Cloyster * Kingler * Crobat Released This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. * Ursaring At Viridian Gym Pokémon that Giovanni resides at his gym are the following: * Rhyhorn (multiple) * Rhydon (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Mewtwo * Deoxys * Meloetta * Landorus (♂) * Tornadus (♂) * Thundurus (♂) Escaped Given Rejected Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Giovanni was born in the Viridian Forest, like certain individuals. It was there where he obtained Pokémon: like his Charmander and Persian, and later on Kangaskhan, Machamp, Cloyster, Kingler, Crobat Beedrill, only six had evolved. Giovanni also had a son, Kamon, who was taken away by the Masked Man, who was aware that Silver was the son of a leader of the criminal organization. Giovanni also wrote a manual on how to raise Ground-type Pokémon called "Secret Earth Arts". It contained all of his knowledge as an expert of Ground-type Pokémon. Forming an Organization Giovanni serves as the Head of Team Rocket, never really shown taking action in field work, but rather sends the grunts and other members for that. Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts, while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches. Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy along with other members, are constantly striving to please him in their actions, usually without his compliance. Despite serving Giovanni, the Gym Leaders, like Koga, had little time to train and improve themselves in battling. Giovanni also had his scientists perform experiments to have control of all matters of substance. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Giovanni's name may come from the word GEO for the first part of his name. Geo is Greek for Earth and this is because he is a Ground type trainer. ** It may also be a pun on how most 20's and 30's American gang members had Italian names like Alfonso (Al) Capone. Giovanni is an English-Italian name and is a gang leader himself. External links * Giovanni Pokémon Wiki * Giovanni Pokémon Let's Play Wiki * Giovanni Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Giovanni's outfit in Generation IV and V seems to be based on a general's uniform. * He may be inspired by the villain of James Bond series, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. In Bond films and novels, Blofeld leads his own criminal organization, the S.P.E.C.T.R.E., to become rich and reign on the world. As a companion, Blofeld has a cat. * He is considered to be the main antagonist of the entire Pokémon franchise. ** This is supported by his forming of Team Rainbow Rocket, which consists of team bosses from other regions. * Overall, he is the strongest Gym Leader throughout the series' run as he defeated both of Ash's toughest rivals. The first is Gary by using Mewtwo in his control after their Gym battle. The second is Hugh where he quickly defeats him by using his Persian against his Samurott. Category:Characters